Start of my dreams
by Fanficfanxx
Summary: The sequel of end of my dreams. It's been over two years since Lexa and Clarke got together again after Lexa woke up from her coma. A lot has changed since then, Clarke is now going to art school a few hours away from Lexa. Lexa bought Gustus' bar and is now the owner. Both of them face the reality of having a long distance relationship. While Lexa faces old flashes from her past.
1. Distance

'' _Yeah can't wait to see you as well. It's been a while. I'll see you on Saturday''_ Lexa said to Clarke before hanging up the phone.

Lexa stood behind the bar and saw her aunt looking at her with a curious face.

''Who was that?'' Lexas aunt asked.

''That was Clarke. She's coming over for the weekend. It's her mothers birthday this Saturday and I promised her to visit her parents with her'' Lexa said with a smile before pouring in a glass of wine for her aunt.

''She's a nice girl. I met her once a few years back. How are you guys doing with this whole distance thing?'' Indra asked.

''To be honest? It's been hard. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for her but I wish she would've stayed here. I know it's not fair of me to say that but it's been I've been dating a cellphone'' Lexa admitted before sitting next to Indra. Indra wasn't her real aunt but Lexa had known her since she was little so she didn't know any better than to call Indra her aunt.

''I'm sure you two will figure things out'' Indra said with a smile before drinking away her wine.

''You're in a hurry'' Lexa noted.

''Yeah sorry, gotta go. I'll see you Saturday, alright?'' Indra asked with a smile.

''Alright'' Lexa sat before walking her aunt out. ''Thank you for visiting'' Lexa said before pulling Indra in for a hug.

''It was my pleasure. Say hi to Clarke from me'' Indra said before saying goodbye to Lexa and leaving her behind.

Lexa closed the bar behind her and drove home. She hired a small appartment at the other side of town. It's been her home now for over two years. Clarke visited the place often and she had built a small art gallery for Clarke inside the spare room. Lexa opened the door and threw her keys on the table before she walked over to her kitchen and grabbed some leftovers from it.

''Great. It's not much but it's something'' Lexa thought in herself before sitting down on the couch to finish her dinner. She had to go back to the bar in a few hours to open it for the evening.

Lexa was about to take another bite when her phone buzzed. Lexa opened her phone to see a new notification on her facebook _''Costia Ground wants to add you as a friend''_. Lexa ignored the notification and threw her phone aside before finishing her diner.

After that Lexa grabbed her phone again and looked at the friend request from her ex-girlfriend again. She decided to find out what Costia wanted from her. So Lexa pressed ''accept''.

Lexa opened her facebook messenger to see a message from Costia right away.

 _ **Costia: ''Hey Lexa. I stumbled upon your facebook account and I wondered how you were doing. So yeah, message me if you feel like it. Hope to hear from you xx Cos''**_

Lexa read the message but didn't reply to it because she didn't want to get into her past. It was her past for a reason.

…

9.00 AM, Saturday.

It was time for Lexa to pick up Clarke from the airport and she had been exciting to see her girlfriend. It had been over a month since they last saw each other and Lexa enjoyed this moments even more now. She had been wanting to tell Clarke something for over a while now but couldn't do it before because she wanted to tell her in person.

Lexa drove over to the entrance of the airport and waited for Clarke to arrive. This could be any second now because Clarkes plane landed about 20 minutes ago. Lexa knew exactly how late Clarke would be outside. She was right because Clarke walked out the door a few seconds later.

Lexa opened the door and walked over to Clarke to greet her ''Hey, you'' Lexa said teasingly.

''Lexie'' Clarke said with a smile before pulling Lexa in for a hug, not caring that she dropped her bag on the ground. She held Lexa close to her and embraced the warmth of the hug.

Lexa pulled away after a few seconds to look at her girlfriend ''Let me take that for you'' Lexa said before taking the bags to her car.

''Thank you'' Clarke said with a smile before sitting down in the passengers seat.

Lexa put Clarkes lugage in the trunk before getting in the car. Lexa started the car and was about to drive away when Clarke stopped her.

Clarke climbed on top of Lexa and sat down on her lap. Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa trailing up her neck before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke back and pushed her a little to the back, making her lean against the styr. Clarke got pressed against the horn and a loud sound was heard what caught Clarke of guard making her fall on top of the side of her seat.

Lexa laughed at Clarke and couldn't get a breath. The sighed was way to funny. Clarke laughed as well before sitting down on her seat again ''Well, that was fun'' she said teasingly.

''Yeah'' Lexa said grinning before starting the car.

''So what did I miss over here?'' Clarke asked interested.

Lexa didn't know where to begin because Clarke had missed literally nothing. Well nothing important anyway ''Not much'' Lexa said while focusing on the road.

''Seriously? Like nothing?'' Clarke asked.

''Yep'' Lexa stated.

''You're not really in the talking mood'' Clarke said a bit annoyed before looking out the window. Not wanting to start a fight with Lexa.

…

10.30 AM, Saturday.

Clarke and Lexa walked up to the appartment before Lexa opened the door. Lexa put down Clarkes lugage and walked over before she plopped down on the couch. Her phone fell out of her pocket on the ground. Lexa didn't notice this so she turned on the tv and watched the news like she always did in the morning.

Clarke put her bag away before sitting next to Lexa. She noticed Lexas phone and grabbed it from the ground. The screen lit up to reveal another notification on the phone.

'' _ **Two new messages from Costia Ground''.**_

Clarke looked surprised at the phone before turning to Lexa trying to get her attention.

''What's the meaning of this?'' Clarke asked surprised.

Lexa turned to face Clarke and looked at the phone before answering Clarke ''Nothing, Clarke. Costia wanted to be friends on facebook so I accepted her invite. Nothing more than that. She messaged me but I didn't answer. So you can check them if you want'' Lexa said with the honesty hearable in her voice.

''Okay. I'm sorry if I overreacted. It's just, you know how I feel about her'' Clarke explained.

Lexa nodded at her girlfriend ''Yes. I do and that's why I didn't answer her'' Lexa said before putting her arm around Clarke.

Clarke smiled and leaned down with her head on Lexas shoulder. They both fell asleep like that on the couch.

…

15.00 PM, Saturday.

Lexa woke Clarke to get ready for dinner at her parents house. It was Abby her birthday and they still needed to buy a present.

''I have no clue what to buy for her'' Clarke said while pacing around the little appartment.

''It's okay. We''ll find something, Clarke'' Lexa said reassuring.

''If you say so'' Clarke said with a smile.

''Of course we will. But you need to get ready first'' Lexa said laughing at her girlfriend.

''Yea. You're right. Gimme a few minutes'' Clarke said before disappearing into the bedroom to get dressed.

Clarke appeared from behind the door a few minutes later. She was wearing a lot cut black dress that revealed her shape perfectly. Lexa was always stunned by the beauty of her girlfriend.

''How do I look?'' Clarke asked.

''You look beautiful'' Lexa said before walking over to Clarke.

Clarke smiled at her girlfriend ''As do you'' she said reassuring Lexa.

''You ready to go?'' Lexa asked.

''Yeah. Just need to find my necklace first'' Clarke said in a hurry before disappearing into the bathroom.

Lexa stopped Clarke just in time and handed her Clarke the necklace ''I already got it for you'' Lexa said with a smile.

Clarke took the necklace from Lexa and looked at it like it was her world. It was the necklace that Lexa got her two years ago. It was the symbol of the Commander and Clarke felt connected to it somehow. It made her feel safe, she didn't know why.

''I still love this necklace so much'' Clarke said before putting it on.

''It suits you perfectly. Speaking about the Symbol, I found another book in the library about the Grounders'' Lexa said with a smile.


	2. Fighting

…

16.00 PM, Saturday.

''What about this?'' Lexa asked while pointing at a bouquet of roses.

Clarke shook her head ''My mother thinks that flowers are a waste to give to someone. She wants something ''useful'' Clarke said with a small smile.

Lexa looked confused ''But..she gave me flowers for my birthday..''

''Yeah..'' Clarke said awkwardly. ''To be honest, I told her to do that because I knew how much you loved flowers, and by loved, I mean love''.

''You're such a dork'' Lexa said teasingly before pulling Clarke towards her.

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa quickly ''Well I learned from the best'' she said teasingly before pulling away from Lexa.

Clarke walked over to another stand where she noticed a necklace. She took a glance at it before turning around to call Lexa ''Lexa, check this out'' Clarke said with a smile.

Lexa walked over and saw the necklace ''It's beautiful, Clarke. Are you sure she would like this?'' Lexa asked with a smile.

Clarke nodded ''Yeah. It looks like the necklace she lost that my father gave to her before he died'' she said with a smile.

''Alright. This will be the perfect gift then'' Lexa said with a smile. ''I'll pay for it'' Lexa said with a smile before handing Clarke her credit card.

Lexas phone buzzed and that took Lexas attention. It was another message from Costia : _ **'' Lexa, let's talk. I'll see you tonight Gustus.''**_

Lexa looked confused at the message but hid her phone when Clarke came back to her after paying. Clarke looked happy so Lexa smiled.

''We should get going. I guess Indra will arrive at my parents any second'' Clarke said worried.

''Yea. You're right. Let's go'' Lexa said before taking Clarkes hand.

…

16.40 PM, Saturday.

''Come right in'' Abby said with a smile to Clarke and Lexa who arrived just in time.

''Thank you'' Lexa said with a smile. She smiled at Clarke and excused herself to go the bathroom ''Excuse me, need a moment'' Lexa said with a smile before disappearing into the hallway of Abby and Kanes house.

Lexa walked into the bathroom down the hall and closed the door behind her. She grabbed her phone and opened facebook messenger again. She stared at the confusing message of Costia and decided to reply : _ **''What do you want from me, Costia?''**_

Lexa put away her phone after that and made way towards the living room to greet Kane and the rest.

She walked in the room when everyone was sitting around the dinner table. ''I'm sorry. Had to go to the bathroom'' she said politely before walking towards Abby.

Abby stood up and hugged Lexa. ''Happy Birthday'' Lexa said with a smile. ''I hope you like your present'' she added.

Abby nodded and looked down at the necklace ''Clarke already gave it to me. Thank you both'' she said with a smile before sitting down at the table.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke and smiled at her girlfriend. Kane faced Clarke before talking ''How's college, Clarke?'' he asked curious.

''It's great. I love the city, it's just beautiful. The people are really nice and the college is great as well. I guess I could say I got lucky'' she said with a smile.

Lexa smiled awkwardly at Kane because she knew she would be next to get questioned.

''What about you, Lexa. How's that little bar of yours doing?'' He asked.

''It's going great. I renovated it back to my uncles old bar and a lot of old customers came back. I like where it's going. My heart is in the bussines'' Lexa said honestly.

''Good job, Lexa'' he said with a smile.

Abby smiled awkwardly at Lexa before turning back to Clarke ''Clarke, honey. You can be proud of yourself'' Abby said with a smile.

''Any got looking people around your college?'' she asked out of nowhere.

Lexa looked a bit irritated at Abby and didn't like where this was going. Clarke looked at Lexa for a second and saw the irritation in her eyes rising. She faced her mother and smiled at her ''Tons'' Clarke said jokingly.

Lexa coughed and almost choked in her food. She looked a bit angry at Clarke before swallowing a glass of wine down after the food.

''How's the food?'' Abby asked.

''Great..'' Lexa mumbled. Her phone rang and Lexa felt relieved. Lexa looked at the caller-id and saw that it was Raven, who worked at her bar nowadays.

She stood up from her seat ''Excuse me, work'' she said before leaving the room.

''This is Lexa'' she said through the phone.

''Lexa. Raven here. Someone's asking for you here'' Raven answered.

''Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes'' Lexa said before hanging up.

Lexa walked back into the room and interrupted the conversations ''I'm sorry. I have to go to the bar. Something's come up. Have fun'' Lexa said.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend who looked pissed off ''Alright. See you tonight'' Clarke said before turning back to her conversation.

Lexa looked annoyed and turned around ''Whatever'' she whispered to herself.

…

20.15 PM, Saturday.

Lexa walked to the bar to ask Raven where the person was who wanted to talk to her. Raven greeted Lexa when she saw her ''Hi'' she said with a smile.

''Hi. So where's that person who asked for me?'' Lexa asked curiously.

Raven looked around the room until she noticed the girl sitting from across the room who had noticed Lexa already ''There she is'' Raven said pointing at the girl.

Lexa turned around when she looked at the girl. She was surprised when she recognised the girl ''Costia..'' Lexa mumbled.

''Do you know her?'' Raven asked surprised.

Lexa nodded ''Yea..she's my ex-girlfriend''.

''Did not expect that'' Raven said teasingly. ''I have to admit, she's hot. She has this sexy look''.

''Well, I loved her once. But something happened between me and her, that was one of the main reasons why Clarke and I broke up in the past. So I want her to leave'' Lexa said before walking towards Costia.

Costia waved at Lexa and smiled when Lexa was standing across from her. ''Hello'' Costia said with a smile.

Lexa looked a bit confused but greeted the brunette in front of her ''Hello, Costia. What do you want?'' Lexa asked.

''I just wanted to see you. I stumbled upon your facebook and realised how long it's been. The last time I heard something about you was when Clarke told me you were in a coma. How are you doing?'' Costia asked.

Lexa took a deep sigh before sitting down the couch next to Costia ''Alright. I was in a coma a few years ago. I didn't know you talked to Clarke back then. I've been dating her since I woke up. That's a few years now. She's in college and this place is mine'' Lexa said with a smile.

Costia nodded ''Awesome, Lex. I'm happy for you and Clarke'' Costia said with a smile.

''Yea..'' Lexa mumbled.

''Something's obviously bothering you'' Costia noticed.

''Yeah something's bothering me. I don't know if I should be talking to you about it, honestly. It's been forever and the last time we were friends everything when to shit with me and Clarke. I don't want that again'' Lexa said worried.

''Calm down, it's not the same now. I'm engaged'' Costia said with a smile.

Lexa looked surpised for a second but her face turned into a smile after that ''Congratulations, Cos'' Lexa said with a smile.

''Thank you. So do you want to tell me what's bothering you?'' Costia asked.

''Yea. It's me and Clarke what's bothering me. Something had changed between us and I can't figure out what it is. I just can't handle it. Clarke and I have been doing this long distance thing, and it sucks. I want to be with her everyday, not once a month'' Lexa said honestly.

''Damn, that sucks'' Costia admitted ''Did you talk to her about that?'' she asked.

Lexa shook her head ''No, we've been fighting for most of the time. I just don't want to upset her. She's been having a rough time..'' Lexa mumbled.

Lexa got interrupted by someone ''Uhum'' the person scrapped her throat.

Lexa looked up and saw Indra standing in front of her. Costia looked up as well and recognises Indra. ''Indra'' Lexa said with a smile. ''This is..'' Lexa couldn't finish her sentence because she was interrupted by Indra.

''Costia is her name'' Indra said with a smile. Indra shook hands with Costia before speaking ''Nice to see you again. It's been a while. How've you been?'' Indra asked.

''Great. I'm engaged'' Costia said with a smile.

''Congratulations'' Indra said before turning to Lexa ''May I speak to you for a second, Lexa?'' she asked.

Lexa nodded and followed Indra to another corner of the bar ''What's up, Indra?'' Lexa asked.

Indra scrapped her throat and wanted to call Lex an idiot for risking everything with Clarke ''You shouldn't be talking to her, Lexa'' Indra said with a serious tone.

''I know. I just..It's just..'' Lexa mumbled.

''Lexa, last time you screwed up your relationship with Clarke because of her. Don't take that risk again. You and Clarke have been going through a rough time already. Don't make it any worse by hanging out with Costia'' Indra said worried because she knew how Lexa was with Costia.

''You're not my mother'' Lexa said annoyed, even though she knew that Indra was right.

''No, I'm not. But I do worry about you, Lexa. Don't ruin it with, Clarke'' she said.

Lexa nodded ''Yeah''.

''Anyway, I gotta go'' Indra said before saying goodbye to Lexa ''Remember what I said'' she added before leaving the bar.

Lexa waved Indra goodbye and went back to Costia. ''Sorry for that'' Lexa said apologetic.

''No worries. She's just worried about you. She clearly loves you'' Costia said with a smile.

''Yeah..'' Lexa said laughing.

…

23.50 PM, Saturday.

Lexa walked into the appartment. She just got back from the bar and didn't realise what time it was. She walked into the livingroom when she saw Clarke sitting on her couch. Clarke looked pissed at her ''Where were you all night?'' Clarke asked angry.

''At Gustus'. I had to take care of some business'' Lexa scoffed before walking to the kitchen to get something to drink.

''Bussines?'' Clarke scoffed ''Right. That's why I got this'' she said angry before walking to Lexa. Clarke showed Lexa a picture of Lexa and Costia who were leaning just a few inches away from each other with a smile on their faces.

''Crap'' Lexa said outloud.

''Seriously, Lexa?! You know how I feel about her! You told me you didn't want anything to do with her! Yet, you leave me behind at my mothers birthday and spent the night with her?!'' Clarke yelled.

Lexa gestured for Clarke to calm down ''Calm, down. It meant nothing'' she said with a serious tone.

''You said the same thing last time. Look where that got us'' Clarke scoffed.

''Yeah you didn't even let me finish talking last time'' Lexa said sarcastically.

''Oh god. I can't have this discussion everytime we have a fight, Lexa. That's not fair and you know it. I came here to spend the weekend with you, yet you spend most of the time with her. I'm leaving tomorrow and what did we accomplish this weekend? Just another useless fight'' Clarke said desperately.

''What do you want me to do?!'' Lexa yelled out. ''Nothing happened. Raven called me, she said that someone wanted to talk to me. I didn't know that it was Costia'' Lexa explained.

Clarke shook her head ''It doesn't matter. You hid this from me, yet again. I need some fresh air'' Clarke said before leaving Lexa behind in the appartment.

''Fine'' Lexa scoffed at Clarke.

…

9.00 AM, Sunday.

Clarke had thought about everything all night and knew that she wanted to work things out with Lexa. She headed back to the appartment and stumbled upon Lexa who was sleeping on the couch. Clarke noticed that Lexa didn't have a blanket so she got one and wrapped it around Lexa.

Lexa woke up from this and opened her eyes. She saw Clarke sitting next to her ''Hey'' she whispered softly.

''Morning, sleepy'' Clarke said jokingly.

''Can we talk?'' Lexa asked worried.

Clarke nodded ''Yes. Please'' she said before sitting down next to Lexa.

Lexa smiled and grabbed Clarkes hand before speaking ''Look, I'm sorry. I won't contact Costia anymore. I just..I've been having a rough time with seeing you so little. I just miss you so much..'' Lexa admitted.

Clarke got tears in her eyes by Lexas honestly and leaned in for a quick kiss ''I know. Me too'' she whispered.

Lexa smiled mixed with tears ''I'm sorry about last night. I don't want to lose you, Clarke. I love you'' Lexa said.

''I'm sorry too'' Clarke said.

''We're weird'' Lexa blurred out without even thinking. This made Clarke laugh ''You're right, but you know what? We will be fine'' Clarke said with a smile.


	3. Spirit

…

10.00 AM, Sunday.

''What time is your train leaving?'' Lexa asked while facing Clarke who was sitting across from her on the bed.

Clarke smiled at Lexa before answering ''15.00 P.M. So we still have plenty of time'' Clarke said with a smile.

''Yeah..'' Lexa mumbled.

Clarke looked at her girlfriend and noticed the hesitation in Lexas voice ''What's wrong?'' Clarke asked worried.

Lexa looked away and tried to avoid another discussion about them. Clarke noticed this and brought it up anyway ''Lexa..talk to me''.

''I hate this long distance relationship..'' Lexa admitted, she couldn't keep it in any longer and knew it was just a matter of time before they had to talk about it.

''What are you saying?'' Clarke asked surprised.

''Honestly? I don't know. It just hurts so much that I get to see you so little. And this will still continue to go on for atleast two more years..'' Lexa said.

Clarke noticed the hurt in Lexas voice and saw how much this affected her ''What now? Are you breaking up with me?'' Clarke asked while trying to hold herself together.

Lexa shook her head ''No, never! No matter how painful the distance is, not having you in my life would be worse'' Lexa admitted before pulling Clarke in for a hug.

''I love you'' Clarke whispered into Lexas ear while still holding on to her for dear life.

…

15.00 P.M, Sunday.

''Call me when you get home safe?'' Lexa asked with a smile.

Clarke nodded before leaning in to kiss Lexa ''I will'' she said before placing a quick kiss on Lexa's lips.

Clarke pulled away from the kiss and looked at her watch ''I have to go. My train is leaving any second'' she said before facing Lexa one more time.

''Get home safe'' Lexa said holding herself together.

''I will'' Clarke said after her.

Lexa watched as Clarke dissappeared into the train. After that she turned around and left to go to Gustus'.

Lexa walked into her car and was about to drive away when your phone rang. It was an unknown caller-id so Lexa answered the phone right away ''Hello, this is Lexa'' she said through the phone.

Lexa heard crying through the other end of the line before the person answered ''Lexa?'' the voice asked between her tears.

''Yes, this is me'' Lexa said with a calm voice. ''Who's this?'' she asked.

''It's me, Costia''.

''What's wrong, Costia?'' Lexa asked worried.

''Something happened and I didn't know who else to call, can we meet?'' Costia asked.

''Sure. Meet me at Gustus' in 15 minutes'' Lexa said before hanging up the phone.

Lexa felt guilty that she didn't keep her promise to Clarke but she was worried about Costia so she started her engine and drove away towards the bar.

…

15.40 P.M, Sunday.

Lexa walked into the Gustus' and looked around to see Costia sitting at the bar. Costia held a glass in her hand and swallowed the liquor down all at once.

Lexa walked towards Costia and sat down next to her ''You might wanna take it easy with that'' Lexa said worried.

Costia turned around to face Lexa ''Not today'' she said before ordering another glass.

Lexa shook her head at the bartender and faced Costia again ''Not at my watch'' Lexa said.

''Great..'' Costia mumbled.

''Cos, what's wrong?'' Lexa asked worried.

''Everything..''

''You might wanna be more specific'' Lexa said with a serious tone in her voice.

''Well, I left the bar yesterday after we talked. When I came home I saw something odd so I went to check my bedroom and I found my fiancé in bed with someone else..'' Costia said while tears were streaming down her face. ''I don't even know what happened after that. I went to my friend and everything is blurry after that'' Costia said.

''Oh, Cos. I'm so sorry'' Lexa said before pulling Costia in for a hug to comfort her.

''You deserve better. She's not worth your pain, Cos'' Lexa said.

Costia dried her tears after pulling away from the hug.

Lexa smiled at Costia ''Did you broke off your engagement?'' Lexa asked.

Costia nodded ''Yes. I broke up with her''.

''Good. I know what you need..'' Lexa said with a grin.

''What's that?'' Costia asked curious.

''You need a distraction, if you know what I mean'' Lexa grinned before pointing at Raven who was cleaning the bar.

''Her?'' Costia asked surprised ''Isn't she your friend?''

''Yes, she is. She called you hot, you know'' Lexa said with a smirk.

''Really?'' Costia asked.

Lexa nodded ''Yes''. ''She said you had this sexy look around you. So yeah, she's into you'' Lexa said with a grin.

''She's hot as well. But I don't want anything serious..I mean I just broke off my engagement..'' Costia mumbled.

Lexa laughed at Costia ''Cos, less thinking, more action'' she said before winking at Costia.

Costia nodded before walking over to Raven. Raven looked up and saw the brunette sitting in front of her.

''How can I help you today?'' Raven asked politely.

Costia smiled at Raven before answering ''Lexa, told me that you think I'm hot..'' she said.

Raven smirked and looked at Lexa for a second who was sitting at the other end of the bar.

''Yeah, you're hot'' Raven said while winking at Costia. ''So what can I do for you?'' Raven asked.

''Well, I can use a distraction'' Costia said with a grin.

Raven laughed at Costia ''Alright. What about tonight? Be here at 8'' Raven said.

Costia nodded ''Alright, that's a date'' she said with a smile.

''Yeah it is'' Raven answered ''You should go back to my boss, before she decides not to pay me this month for flirting with her ex'' Raven said jokingly.

''I'll see you tonight'' Costia said before leaving Raven behind to do her work.

Costia sat down next to Lexa again ''Thank you for that'' she said relieved.

''Anytime'' Lexa said with a smirk ''Do you feel any better?'' Lexa asked with a smile.

Costia nodded ''Yeah. But enough about me, how are you and Clarke doing?'' she asked.

''She just left to get back home about an hour ago. We had another fight this morning. She thought I was breaking up with her. I didn't because I love her but sometimes I'm doubting everything so much. The worst thing about distance is that you don't know whether they'll miss you or forget you, so that sucks. I hope she and I will be okay but we can't keep up this fighting forever. But anyway, I have to go'' Lexa said before standing up to leave.

''You guys will be fine. You love each other, that's what matters, Lexa. Thank you for your support and for setting me up with Raven. I'll talk to you later'' Costia said.

''See ya'' Lexa said before leaving the bar.

…

19.15 PM, Sunday.

Lexa walked into her closet. She searched for Clarkes necklace between her stuff and found it. It was the Commander symbol, she had worn during her time as Commander. Lexa put on the necklace before lying down on the bed. Lexa closed her eyes.

 _She opened her eyes a few seconds later. Lexa was surprised to see a blackroom around her. She knew this was where she had contacted her spirit in the past. Lexa looked in a mirror in front of her, she looked at her reflection. She saw herself in her Commander armor. Her shoulderpads, her headpiece, her chestpiece and a sword strapped along her side. Lexa didn't understand what was going on._

'' _Commander'' A voice said from behind._

 _Lexa turned around to face the spirit she hadn't seen for a long time. ''How did I get here?'' Lexa asked confused._

'' _You know how'' the spirit said._

'' _I don't understand. I haven't been here ever since my decision'' Lexa said confused._

'' _Deep down, you know why. The reflection in the mirror says enough. It's your Commander part that's coming back in yourself. Your longing for Polis, for your ruling..for your people'' The spirit said._

'' _No, that's not true. I'm with Clarke now. I love her'' Lexa said confused._

'' _That's what you keep telling yourself. You'll find your way, somehow, Heda'' the spirit said before dissappearing into nothing._

'' _WAIT!'' Lexa shouted at the spirit._

Lexa sat up in her bed. She looked confused around her and noticed that she was back in her bedroom. ''That was odd'' she said to herself.


End file.
